The present invention relates to knitting and, more particularly, to a stitch marker used during knitting.
Knitting is a method by which yarn is manipulated to create a textile or fabric. Knitting creates multiple loops of yarn, called stitches, in a line or tube. Knitting has multiple active stitches on the needle at one time. Knitted fabric consists of a number of consecutive rows of interlocking loops. As each row progresses, a newly created loop is pulled through one or more loops from the prior row, placed on the gaining needle, and the loops from the prior row are then pulled off the other needle.
For large or complex knitting patterns, it is sometimes difficult to keep track of which stitch should be knit in a particular way; therefore, several tools have been developed to identify the number of a particular row or stitch, including circular stitch markers, hanging markers, extra yarn and row counters. Many knitting patterns involve a task that is done only on the front and not the back or only on row one and not two. Keeping track of this variable requires multiple stitch markers that can easily be misplaced or forgotten.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved stitch marker that identifies two different types of stitch rows.